the_cat_housefandomcom-20200213-history
One Flu Over The Cat House
One Flu Over The Cat House is the fifty-second episode of The Cat House Plot A common Flu infects Penelope, Mela, Chi, Marie, Pussyfoot, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, and the pets causing them to act like zombies. Oliver, Mimi, Susu, Lulu, Doom Kitty, and Sagwa are the ones who have escaped the flu and now they must make it out of the house before they would get infected. Synopsis Oliver wakes up late on a Saturday, and is surprised to hear nothing at all. He walks out of his room to find the upstairs hallway is a wreck. He sees Chi and Marie come out of their room looking sick, and he tries to back away, only to find a sick Penelope and Mela. He continues to back away, only to be pulled into Lisa's room. He finds Mimi, Susu, Lulu, Doom Kitty and Sagwa, who take his temperature to make sure he isn't sick. When they know he isn't sick, they explain what happened. Penelope got the flu and sneezed on Mela's basketball, causing her to get infected. Mela went and drank orange juice from the carton so when Chi drank the juice, she got infected due to the germs Mela had previously released into the carton. Chi sneezed on Marie, causing her to get infected, and the rest were taking shelter in Sagwa's room to avoid the disease. Oliver calls Patch and tells him the flu is invading the house. Patch mourns when he hears Penelope got the flu. Oliver lets Patch know six of them are fine, only for Lulu to sneeze. They assume Lulu is infected. When she says she's "snot" (pun intended), she becomes a "zombie" and they throw her out of the room. Oliver says they need to leave the house, but Mimi says that they should help her family. Everyone sides with Oliver and grabs a gun filled with chicken soup, except for Mimi who does not believe in the flu. They leave and before they make it downstairs, Susu gets cornered and eventually infected. They make it downstairs, knowing Susu got infected and thinking Doom Kitty also got infected. They try to leave through the front door, but the pets are outside and infected. They try the back door, but find more infected cats. They head to Duchess and Thomas O'Malley's room and find them infected, but they also find that Doom Kitty wasn't infected. Oliver tries contacting Patch, but his walkie-talkie is dead. They sneak into Sagwa's room for batteries and see Pussyfoot is infected too. Pussyfoot sends a snot bubble at them, but it misses and it goes out the window. They recharge the walkie-talkie and make it to the kitchen. When Oliver attempts to open the door, the snot bubble flies in through an open window and infects Doom Kitty who infects both the doorknob and Sagwa. Mimi says she's going to stay behind and help the others, allowing Oliver to escape. Unfortunately, Susu is about to sneeze on Mimi but Oliver jumps in front of her and gets himself infected. He says Mimi deserved to be healthy more than he did, only to end up sneezing on her, thus infecting them both. Now that every member of the Cat family is sick, Patch, wearing a hazmat suit, brings his food into the living room, which the cats quickly devour. Appearances * Oliver * Penelope Pussycat (non speaking role (but was heard moaning and sneezing while being sick)) * Mimi Caty * Susu Caty * Lulu Caty * Mela (non speaking role (but was heard moaning and sneezing while being sick)) * Doom Kitty * Chi * Marie * Sagwa Miao * Pussyfoot * Patch * Duchess * Thomas O'Malley (non speaking role (but was heard moaning while being sick)) * Pua * Meeko * Pascal * Hei Hei Trivia * This is the first time Penelope appears without any lines of dialogue. ** Episode 25 of Season 1 is also the first episode where Mela does not have any lines of dialogue in either of the segments she appears in. ** As of this episode, all ten of Oliver's sisters have made at least one non-speaking appearance in an episode. This also means that Oliver himself is now the only member of The Cat Family to have dialogue in every episode he appears in so far. * This is the second episode to have a Halloween-style vibe to it, after The Price of Admission. * This is the second episode where Oliver and his sisters act like zombies, the first was Cereal Offender. * This is the first time Patch speaks to the viewers. * This episode marks the first time a character gets sick. * Mimi is the only cat sibling who didn't believe in the zombie flu infection. * Patch is the only character in this episode who did not get infected. * Penelope was the first one to get infected and she was the one who made everyone in the house sick one by one by how her sickness spreaded. The order in which each member of the Cat family get hit and how they get infected with the zombie flu: *# Penelope - Unknown. (Patient Zero; probably got it from natural sickness) *# Mela - Touched the infected basketball that was sneezed on by Penelope. *# Chi - Drank the infected orange juice that was drank by Mela. *# Marie - Got coughed on by Chi. *# Lulu - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Marie, without her knowing it) *# Susu - Got coughed on by Lulu and Marie. *# The pets: Pua, Meeko, Pascal, Hei Hei- Unknown. (Possibly got it from Thomas O'Malley) *# Thomas O'Malley - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Duchess) *# Duchess - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Penelope) *# Pussyfoot - Unknown. (Possibly got it from Pua) *# Doom Kitty - Got infected by Pusyfoot's snot bubble. *# Sagwa - Got sneezed on by Doom Kitty. *# Oliver - Got sneezed on by Susu. *# Mimi - Got sneezed on by Oliver. * It could be possible that Duchess, Thomas O'Malley., the pets, and Pussyfoot got the flu during the same time Penelope, Mela, Chi, and Marie got it. * Everyone got cured back to health after this episode. Probably due to the flu lasting one week for them. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}